1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optical devices that use a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) have been proposed. In a general configuration of the electro-optical device, an image circuit that includes a light emitting element, a transistor, or the like is provided in correspondence with pixels of an image to be displayed, corresponding to intersection of scan lines and data lines.
In the configuration, if a data signal of a potential according to a gradation level of pixels is applied to a gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies a light emitting element with a current according to a gate-source voltage. According to this, the light emitting element emits light in brightness according to a gradation level.
In a driving method that uses a transistor to adjust a light emission intensity, if threshold voltages of transistors provided in each pixel vary, a current that flows through a light emitting element varies, and thereby image quality of a display image is decreased. Thus, in order to prevent image quality from decreasing, it is necessary to compensate for variation of the threshold voltage of a transistor. A period in which an operation (hereinafter, referred to as a compensation operation) with regard to the compensation is performed is referred to as a compensation period. In the compensation period, a drain and a gate of the transistor are coupled to a supplying line of a data signal that is provided in each column, and the potential is set to a value according to a threshold voltage of the transistor (for example, JP-A-2013-88611).
However, since a parasitic capacitor accompanies a supplying line of a data signal, charging or discharging of the parasitic capacitor is performed when a compensation operation is performed. Then, a compensation period is lengthened by an amount of time required for charging or discharging the parasitic capacitor. In addition, if a compensation period is set without taking into account time required for charging or discharging the parasitic capacitor that accompanies the supplying line, compensation in the compensation period becomes insufficient.